You'll Find Me in the Library
by Amoralyn
Summary: Kyoutani Kentarou x Reader. A sequel story to Collaring the Mad Dog. When Kyoutani offers Reader some extra practice standing up for herself in the library, things get unexpectedly heated…
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Surprise! I've been working on this story for a pretty long time, and I'm very excited to share it with all of you! The wonderful Bekki very graciously beta'd this, and I'd like to give her a huge thanks for doing so! Warning: There is at least some measure of adult themes in each part, in particular the middle and end. I will put warnings as to how NSFW each part is at the start of them, but be warned that large amounts of this story may contain adult material! As well, it is a continuation of Collaring the Mad Dog, so I'd recommend reading that story first! Alright, I hope you enjoy the first part!_

—

"You said you needed practice, right?" Kyoutani says, stuffing his hands in his pockets and leaning back against the large stack of books behind him. His voice is rough, harsh as always, but you can tell he's talking more gently than normal.

"Well…I mean yes, I did, but—"

"So what better way to practice?" He interrupts you, standing up and taking a step closer to you. His impatience always gets worse when he's really fired up to do something. "You're not going to find anyone more intimidating than me."

You cross your arms over your chest. He looks down at you, and you see his expression slightly soften (_slightly_ being the key word. He tries, but his eyes are still fiercely determined). You press your lips together tightly, looking at the ground as you think. You don't quite agree…you'd never been afraid of Kyoutani. You recognize that he seems to intimidate almost everyone else in the school, whether he means to or not, but you know he's harmless.

Mostly harmless.

Well, harmless to you, at the very least.

So…could something like this really work?

—

_Earlier…_

"Oh, are you heading out already?" Sakura looks up from her lunch, as you start quickly stuffing your lunch container back into your bag

"Yep! I'm going to go meet Kyoutani." You reply cheerfully. "Sorry I have to leave so soon, but I have to go home early today so I can't see him after volleyball practice. This is the only time we'll have together today." You sigh, but even knowing you had only a little time to spend with him couldn't damper your excitement, and you quickly perk up again.

"Why can't he just eat lunch with us?" One of your friends asks, looking at you inquisitively.

You look over at your friends, a large group of girls who were very close to one another and talked about anything and everything, from how amazing Oikawa was to how painful cramps were. You had once asked Kyoutani if he wanted to eat lunch with you and your friends, and you had seen the blood immediately drain from his face.

It was actually a little funny. Most of your friends were a bit intimidated by Kyoutani, but it was nothing compared to how intimidated he was by them.

You didn't think Kyoutani would appreciate you telling them that though, so you struggled to think of another excuse.

"Kyoutani rejoined the volleyball team recently, right? After being away for a while. Oikawa-kun probably insisted that he eat lunch with the team so they'll get used to each other faster." Sakura says smoothly, smiling up at you.

You return her smile gratefully, nodding in agreement. The other girls sigh and nod, saying it's really too bad, before going back to their conversations. They already know that the Aobajousai volleyball team has a 'members only' policy when it came to their lunches (or else they'd need an extra table just for your friends, Oikawa's fans) so that meant you couldn't eat lunch with him and the team either.

"I'll see you guys later!" You wave goodbye as you run off, stopping briefly to put your bag in your locker before heading off to find Kyoutani.

—

One thing you have to appreciate about Aobajousai is how big it is. The large, sprawling building gives you plenty of places to meet, and during lunch many of the hallways are nearly empty or occasionally completely deserted. Kyoutani, being a lone wolf, knew all of them, and had shared with you the best places to meet up for a private get-together for the two of you.

"Hi! Sorry I'm late!" You exclaim pleasantly as you round the corner. Kyoutani, who's leaning against the wall staring at his phone forcefully, straightens up immediately as he looks up and sees you.

"S'okay." He says coolly, looking wholly unfazed by your tardiness. Yet when you approach him, he suddenly puts his arms around you, hugging you tightly.

You're surprised, but you almost melt in his strong, warm embrace. Then, all too quickly, he pulls away. You make a small noise of disappoint while Kyoutani rubs the back of his head awkwardly.

"…I…missed you." He mutters under his breath, his face turning a little red.

"O—Oh!" You stammer, feeling your own cheeks heat up. "I—I missed you too."

Between schoolwork and chores, you hadn't been able to come early or stay late to see Kyoutani or watch his volleyball practice before or after school yesterday, and he'd had a volleyball meeting at lunch, so the two of you hadn't spent any time together in two days.

Kyoutani is getting embarrassed, you can tell, so he sits down, leaning against the wall. You quickly follow suit, sitting beside him…which evidently isn't near enough for Kyoutani, who puts his arm around you and pulls you closer to him, your skirt rumpling as your backside slides across the smooth floor until you're touching him. Now that you're finally close enough, his arm slightly relaxes around you.

It still feels…awkward to be so close to him though. Your heart is beating like crazy, and Kyoutani shifts stiffly, like he's uncomfortable.

"How's your day going?" Kyoutani asks, looking down at you.

"G—Good." You answer him, your voice an octave higher than normal. A few seconds of awkward silence pass.

Being this close to Kyoutani would feel normal one day, right?

"…Pfft!" Kyoutani turns his face away from you, and you hear him muffle a loud snort of laughter.

"Hmm? What is it?" You ask, tilting your head curiously as you lean closer to him, trying to see his face.

"Nothin'." He replies quickly, but when he turns back you can see he's smirking. "It's just…"

You stare at him sharply, and he covers his mouth with his fist to stifle more laughter.

"You're all tough when you're mad but…" He looks you straight in the eye, a cocky smirk on his face. "You get all shy around me. Even though we've been dating a month already, you get all bashful when I get too close."

You pout, relaxing back against his arm and crossing your arms over your chest. Kyoutani shifts again, suddenly watching you attentively. His smirk is gone, and he suddenly looks a bit apprehensive.

"First off, it hasn't been a month yet. We still have a few more days to go! Secondly, I _am_ a little less shy! But…well, we've only been dating…" You pause, feeling your cheeks heat up just at the mere word, kind of contradicting your point. "A—a short time! I'm not going to change that much in so little time…"

Kyoutani seems to relax, now that he knows you're not really mad, and he snorts louder. "I changed a lot." He mutters under his breath. When you look up at him curiously, he suddenly clams up, looking away.

"I—I mean…I have to run to the bathroom more often now." He says, far too quickly. You're quite sure that wasn't what he really meant to say…especially since it's completely nonsensical.

"Huh?" You tilt your head in confusion. "How is that because of me?! Blame your diet."

Kyoutani puts his hand over his mouth and leans away from you as he has to muffle his laughter once again. Suddenly, he doesn't look so embarrassed.

You would probably be annoyed at being laughed at so much if you had any idea just _what_ he was even laughing at.

Finally, he calms down, and leans back against the wall. "Well, I don't just use bathrooms. I take what I can get." He chuckles.

"What?!" You exclaim, even more confused than before. Kyoutani looks down at you, his gaze weirdly affectionate. And then he smiles at you, a big happy one that shows off his teeth. You haven't seen Kyoutani smile like that a lot, and it never failed to take your breath away.

Then, the hand of the arm around you reaches up and he rubs the top of your head fondly.

"Don't worry 'bout it." He says amiably.

As he pulls his hand back, letting it stroke your hair as it returns to its position near your shoulder, you feel your heart beat even faster. You know that Kyoutani is much more accustomed to hanging out with guys, and that guys have…unique ways of showing affection between each other, especially in a team. And even then, Kyoutani wasn't particularly fond of them.

So having Kyoutani do something like that to you made you really happy—like, he truly did consider you someone close to him. It was a genuine expression of affection, and it didn't feel forced or made you feel awkward. It felt really nice, and you're so pleased to feel your face flush.

"W—Well, there've been some other changes in my life too, you know." You say, trying to calm yourself as you notice him looking at you curiously. "I mean…no one harasses me anymore…"

Well, Oikawa seemed to enjoy teasing you a lot, but he never got close to the line seperating teasing and harassment, plus he…seemed to mean well? Well, it seemed to be how he treated many of his friends, anyway.

"…Mmm, although…" You pause, thinking for a moment. "I'm not complaining about that or anything but…it would be nice to get some more practice in standing up for myself. Especially with guys who won't take no for an answer…"

You immediately recall the scene of the male student cornering you in the library from a few weeks ago. The one Kyoutani had rescued you from. You can tell Kyoutani remembers him as well, as his expression turns sour and he makes a sound in his throat akin to a growl.

"Tch. Don't worry about it. Any asshole harasses you and I'll make sure they never do it again." Kyoutani declares. His intense gaze shows he's quite serious about this, and he even puffs out his chest. His arm around you pulls you closer to him, and you lean against his strong body.

You were flattered, really, but you didn't want to have to depend on Kyoutani to stand up for you.

"Thank you, but… I want to stand up for myself. Be strong on my own." You say gently. He grumbles, deflating a little, obviously a _little_ disappointed he couldn't be your protector again. You snuggle up to him, marvelling at how cute he can be.

"Besides." You continue, trying to spare his ego a little. "You can't always be there to protect me anyways. What happens if I get in trouble and I only have myself to rely on? How am I going to defend myself then?"

Kyoutani's eyes suddenly go wide, before they narrow suddenly. His brow furrows, and you can see an expression of deep thought. You don't think this was something he'd ever really considered and which concerned him greatly.

It was touching, really, how worried he was about you, but it wasn't necessary. It wasn't like your life was brimming with dangerous people or anything like that.

Actually, the most dangerous people in your life were probably Kyoutani himself, who seemed to react to every threat with absolute full force, and the ever popular Oikawa, who was impossible to read and always seemed to be two steps ahead of everyone else.

Then, without saying a word, he abruptly stands up. He offers you his hand, and when you take it, utterly baffled, he hauls you to your feet effortlessly.

Then, he proceeds to nearly drag you down the hall. He's eerily quiet too, just staring straight ahead with the fiercely burning eyes he gets whenever he's completely and utterly focused on something.

When he gets to the door of the library, he comes to a sudden stop. The door is unlocked and open as always, and you can see the librarian inside distracted by her lunch and a book. Watching carefully, Kyoutani sneaks past her and, since at this point you figure you might as well just go along with this, you follow. He looks around, thinking, and then tugs your hand gently. You continue to follow as he takes you to a corner in the back of the library that's completely deserted (especially since it's lunch time).

Finally, he lets go of your hand, and turns to you. You can see he's really fired up about whatever brought the two of you here.

"Use me." He says suddenly, staring at you closely. You blink in surprise, tilting your head in confusion.

"…For…?" You motion with your hand for him to continue.

"For practice." He replies insistently. You stare back at him for a few moments, before you suddenly jolt with realization.

"Wait…you mean…" You say slowly.

"Yeah! I'll pretend to be the threatening guy, like the dipshit I saved you from before." Kyoutani says animatedly. "You stand up to me, no matter what happens!"

…

"What?!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: So in honor of reaching 500 followers, here's an early update! This part is completely SFW, but be warned it's the last part that is! Hope you enjoy~_

_Present_

In truth, after you consider it for a bit longer, you _did_ think it was a good idea. Kyoutani is good at being intimidating, with his impressive height and bulk, not to mention almost everything about him reminds you of a predator on the hunt. He really does have a savage air about him, like he could attack at any moment, and that was when he wasn't even trying. You'd have to go to a prison to find someone more daunting than him.

But at the same time, you knew there was no way on Earth he'd ever hurt you. You'd only been officially dating him for a few weeks, but Kyoutani had _always_ been, or at least tried his best to be, gentle with you. Sometimes he didn't realise his own strength and he'd grab you, or put his arm around you and hold you too hard…but he'd always apologise, and look extremely concerned about you as his touch turned tender once more. His touches could be so soft, that sometimes you actually wished he would continue touching you, but harder…

But that was a concern for another time.

The truth was, you _trusted_ Kyoutani. You knew you would always be safe with him.

So this truly was a good way to practice standing up for you without putting yourself in any danger.

On the other hand, the idea of Kyoutani intimidating you, getting close, even a little rough…just the thought seemed to send an almost electric thrill through you.

Not that you wanted Kyoutani to know that. Not now.

Valentine's Day had been a little less than a month ago, but since then he'd only touch you in…well, not the most innocent manners possible, but pretty close. He would put his arm around you, but when you tried to hug him you always felt him stiffen up and try to pull away. And unlike the violently passionate kiss from the day you started dating, all your kisses since then had been soft and over much too quickly for your liking. And if _you_ tried to initiate the kiss with him, he seemed to enjoy it, but after a few seconds he'd just pull back (unfortunately, you couldn't follow his lips when they were rising too high for your lips to reach).

For a guy who had kissed you hard enough to set your entire body on fire and declared that you were his and that he was the only guy who was going to make you happy, he was remarkably chaste.

Kyoutani is still looking down at you with an intense gaze, waiting for your decision.

"…Okay. Okay then, I'll do my best!" You exclaim, nodding determinedly. There really was no reason (well, no reason you could say aloud) to not at least _try_, and it really could give you some better experience with standing up for yourself to someone really persistent.

"Great!" Kyoutani grins, obviously appreciating your tenacity. His smile suddenly disappears and he looks at you softly, a hint of worry in his expression. "I can't go easy on you, because guys hassling you won't. Just—just remember…it's all acting, alright?"

He almost looks afraid, so you smile warmly at him, and nod. "Don't worry. I know you're only doing this to help me." You say kindly. It was actually kind of cute how much he wanted to help you.

He looks relieved, and returns your smile, just before he clears his expression and closes his eyes.

When he opens them you feel a shiver run down your spine…he's always had the air of a violent predator, a hunter, and it's more intense than ever now. His eyes seem to be staring straight into you, watching you like you're his next meal.

Clearly, practice has begun.

"Oi. Didn't you hear me?" Kyoutani glares down at you, scowling. He seems to waver between putting his all into looking scary and threatening (something he doesn't really even need to try to do) and holding back. As much as he wants to help, he's still obviously apprehensive about scaring you too much. You give him a small nod, trying to encourage him a little and alleviate his fears.

"Y—Yes I did. The answer is no." You say, trying to sound firm and stand your ground. You wince slightly at the stutter, but you're a little impressed with how much strength you were able to put into it. You try to stare back at Kyoutani, but his fierce gaze immediately makes you avert yours. Unfortunately, your eyes land on the bicep of his right arm, which seems to be straining against the fabric of his uniform shirt as his hands ball into fists and his muscles flex.

"I—In fact, I think you should leave me alone. I mean, go away. I mean..." You pause, struggling to concentrate. "Please leave me a—alone, I won't change my mind."

"That so." He says quietly, his eyes narrowing. There's a dark undercurrent in his voice, and it makes a shiver run down your spine.

You falter, suddenly feeling unsure, and still not able to look him in the eye.

"T—That's right!" You reply.

"Tch." He clicks his tongue in annoyance, and suddenly takes a step closer to you. You blink in surprise and step back automatically…only for your back to immediately hit the book case behind you. Well, doesn't this seem familiar. You feel yourself immediately press against it as Kyoutani takes another step forward, his tall, muscular frame towering over you.

"Like I'd accept that!" He growls, leaning closer. The ferocious atmosphere around him is incredible, and you feel your breath hitch in your throat. You're silent for a few moments as you struggle to comprehend the feelings swirling within you. Shock, confusion, and quite a bit of excitement (which doesn't help the confusion part one bit). You try to ignore your stomach twisting eagerly as your body starts to heat up.

That's why it takes a few moments for you to realise Kyoutani was staring at you impatiently, anxiously, waiting for you to speak up.

"W—Well I d—don't care if you don't like it! T—The answer is n—n—no!" You stammer, completely butchering your attempt at refusal, as you hear your heart beat furiously against your chest. Did he notice something was wrong? Well, he did look very concerned, but that may have been more from your failure to speak with any confidence just now.

"You don't sound so sure." He frowns, glaring down at you.

"I—I—" You start, before you're interrupted by the slam of Kyoutani's hands onto the space of bookshelf, which shakes with the incredible force, beside your face. You jump, as suddenly Kyoutani looms over you, his large body cutting off any kind of escape.

"H—Hey, what are you doing?" You gasp, as you stare up at him in disbelief. He moves his body even closer, and you feel the muscles in your stomach coil reflexively as his abdomen presses up against yours. Even through your clothes you can feel his hard, powerful muscles flexing underneath.

"Nnn…Kyoutani-san…" You moan softly, looking up at the face hovering just above yours. His aggressive expression falters, and he pulls back a little, your reaction clearly not one he was expecting. His face turns a little red, but he quickly shakes it off and continues, pushing himself forward again.

"O—Oi, don't you get it? You need to say it properly!" He says harshly, almost growling as he bares his teeth at you. He suddenly looks anxious, impatient.

Okay. You could do this. **Focus**.

You know, on something other than his muscular chest, which is just slightly pressing against yours.

"N—N—N…" You struggle to speak, barely hearing yourself over the beating of your heart and the sound of your heavy breathing. Kyoutani is watching you expectantly, completely forgetting his tough guy act as he anxiously waits for you to speak up. You take a deep breath.

"No!" You declare resolutely, even managing to look him dead in the eye.

His eyes widen in surprise, and then he manages to surprise _you_.

"See? I knew you could do it!" He says, as a bright grin lights up his face. Your eyes open wide as you stare up at him, and suddenly it's like the beat of your heart completely stops. Your mouth falls open slightly as you stare up at him with starstruck eyes.

Kyoutani's grin slowly fades, and he looks confused for a moment. Then, a flash of realization crosses his face as he seems to realise just how close he is to you. You had a feeling he got a little too into his role…then again, you were probably 'into' his role a bit too much as well.

"G-Good job." He mutters, his cheeks reddening again. You feel his stomach tense against yours, and then suddenly pull back from you. Before he can get too far you push your body back against his, pressing against him even as he maneuvers his body awkwardly, trying to keep his lower half as far away from you as possible.

"Thank you…Kyoutani-san." You whisper softly, looking up at him shyly, before looking back down. "I really appreciate your help."

Kyoutani looks down at you with hazy eyes, and you hear his breathing speed up as he grits his teeth and squirms uncomfortably. It's like he's not quite sure what to do…so you decide to make his decision easier. You lean forward, standing on the tips of your toes, and kiss him softly.

And that's when you release the wild passion of the 'Mad Dog'.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Hey everyone! I decided to post this early since…well, it took a fair bit of courage to post this so I figured I'd do it now before I lost it Q.Q This update is very much NSFW and contains adult language and themes! And once again a HUGE thanks to Bekki with all her help with this part!_

—

**Part Three**

Kyoutani kisses you _hard_, his strong arms wrapping around your body and gripping you against him tightly, just like he did on Valentine's Day. This is what you'd been waiting for so desperately, and it seems like all your senses start going haywire as they all focus on Kyoutani.

The feeling of his powerful body, his incredibly hot skin against yours.

His masculine, nearly overpowering scent.

His heavy breathing and the hungry sounds he makes as he kisses you.

The taste of his lips, a little salty from his lunch.

And the look in his eyes, which bores into yours with a savage lust.

You make small noises of pleasure as you put your hands on his shoulders, trying to pull yourself up to get as close to him as possible despite the difference in your heights. Kyoutani bends down, trying to compensate himself, before he pulls his mouth back from yours, eliciting pleading mewls from you as you think he's teasing you again.

He growls in frustration, and his strong hands suddenly travel down your body before they grab your backside powerfully. You gasp loudly, feeling your body heat up further as he gropes and massages your bottom`, giving a small groan of pleasure before he swiftly pulls your body up.

Blinking in surprise, you now find yourself straddling Kyoutani's waist, your feet no longer touching the ground. His hands are still gripping your backside, holding you up and pressing your back against the book stack behind you and your front completely against him. You wrap your legs around him, your cheeks red as you look up at him a bit unsurely. You'd never done anything like this before after all, and as much as you wanted to lose yourself in your instincts like Kyoutani, you were still a bit shy.

His gaze runs over your legs around him before returning to your eyes. He grins, and goes back to kissing you immediately, sucking and biting at your lips. You try to do the same in return, but your mind feels misty, and it takes every ounce of concentration you have just to stop yourself from moaning his name. Meanwhile, he shows no restraint, and just kisses you as if he can't get enough of your lips.

Despite this, his mouth doesn't stay on yours for long, and he begins to trail kisses down your face and to your neck. That's when he _really_ goes to work, sucking hard at the sensitive skin. You whimper, squirming in pleasure. Abruptly he gives you a gentle bite, waiting for your reaction. When you whisper a pleading, breathy "_More_", he nips you again before biting more savagely.

As he hears you moan softly when he reaches a particular spot on your neck he immediately sets to work on it, ravaging your skin like a wild animal. You put a hand over your mouth to try and muffle the vulgar noises you're making, but Kyoutani pauses and takes your wrist into his mouth, pressing his teeth into the soft skin slightly before pulling it away from your face. Clearly, he wants to hear you, and every dirty little sound you make. When you return your hand back to grabbing and digging your nails into his shoulder, he goes back to your neck, his eyes lighting up with a furious eagerness.

"B—But…Aren't I…Heavy…?" You pant, struggling to form words as he bites at your neck hard. It should be painful, but the pleasure it sends down your body makes you shudder against him. He gives a breathy chuckle, pulling back slightly so his wild eyes can look straight into yours.

"No." He whispers, his powerful hands squeezing your backside harder. You can almost feel the small bruises forming from his fingers digging into you so strongly, and it makes a shiver run down your spine. You try to make another comment, but your words are lost in your wild breathing and the noises of pleasure you can't stop from escaping you. Kyoutani tries to listen, but finally growls in frustration again. He suddenly removes one of his hands from your backside, now holding you up with the strength of only one arm. He grunts with the slight increase in difficulty, but wastes no time in putting his free hand to use. He pulls back from you slightly, making you squirm in displeasure as you love the feeling of his body against yours and miss the incredible sensation immediately. Just as you begin to make noises of protest, Kyoutani quickly yanks up the front of your skirt, causing you to make altogether different sounds.

His eyes almost burn with excitement as he stares down, his hand easily angling you up so he can see everything, and then smirks as he sees your cutesy panties.

"D—Don't look…" You gasp. Your cheeks burn with embarrassment at being seen like this, such an intimate, vulnerable position, a way no one has ever seen you before. But you make no move to cover yourself, and start to pant hotly. Your body shaking, your face incredibly hot, you shut your eyes tightly as you open your legs just a little bit more. You're embarrassed, but when you hear Kyoutani make a low growl in his throat you slowly open your right eye, and then your left. Kyoutani is staring at you, so hard you have to avert your gaze, and then you hear him exhaling slowly, his hot breath almost rolling over your skin.

"Hot…" He whispers hungrily. "You're so fucking hot like this!"

His words make you feel the fire inside you grow even hotter. And with the way his eyes are fixed on you, examining everything and missing nothing, you couldn't help but wish you'd worn something a little more mature, with a little more lace. You vow to do so the next time, but you don't have much time to dwell on it. His gaze returns to your face, and his hand on your backside moves your body again. Before you can say anything, he shoves his crotch hard against yours.

"_Fuck_!" He groans, his eyes shutting tightly as he keeps himself pushed tightly against you, trying to feel as much as he can through the frustrating constraints of your uniforms.

You have to close your mouth, squeezing your lips together tightly to stop yourself from moaning loud enough to be heard in the halls. As it is, the sound that escapes from your lips is one you've never heard from yourself before. Through the thin, soft material of your panties, you can feel something hard, hot, and _throbbing_.

"Even if you were heavy…do you think that would stop me?" Kyoutani asks in a deep, husky voice. He goes back to the spot on your neck, now using his tongue to massage and press at it.

It's like nothing you'd ever felt before. Your thoughts, your senses, everything about you is in total chaos. You know you should be embarrassed beyond words by now, but you just want _more_. It's like all your worries, all your inhibitions, have just disappeared. It's like _everything_ around you has disappeared—everything but the person before you. The person who's giving you this incredible pleasure.

"Kyoutani…" You gasp softly, desperately, your lips parting open as you start to pant, wrapping your arms firmly around his shoulders and squeezing your legs around him tighter as you frantically try to get even closer. "So…so _good_…" You let out a tortured mewl of desire. "More…_oh God please more_!" You cry out, nearly screaming as you beg and plead.

"You…" He growls again, gritting his teeth and baring them at you as he stares at you with a hungry possessiveness. You feel the hardness pressing against you twitch, and he gives you a dark, predatory smirk. He runs his tongue over his bottom lip, exhaling slowly, before he suddenly begins grinding against you vigorously, relentless in his desire. You try to rub yourself against him as well, wishing desperately you weren't feeling that hardness through the fabric of his pants. At the same time, his free hand snakes underneath your shirt, making you squirm eagerly. You don't know what he's doing, but you _can't wait_ to find out.

His hand runs roughly over your skin, making you shiver as his hands, slightly calloused from his many volleyball practices, strokes the skin of your stomach. Then he slowly, teasingly, runs them up your body, before finally settling over the soft material of your bra. You gasp, a shiver running down your spine. Were you always that sensitive?! Or was it just him…

He begins to grope and rub at your breasts, squeezing hard as you return the favour and gripping your legs around him even tighter, pressing your hands on his shoulder down and releasing to move your panties up and down against him. You feel so hot, and you can feel his fingers running just under the right cup of your bra, tantalising you.

"K—Kyou…Kyoutani…" You moan, panting. He leans forward, his heavy breath washing over your ear as he whispers your name hungrily. His hot tongue runs up the shell of your ear, making you arch your back and press your chest further into his hand. You hear him give a breathy laugh, and you know he's smirking, reveling in your insane and insatiable desire for him.

"Well well…what do we have here?"

A light, airy voice echoes through the empty stacks, and instantly the two of you stop moving. Your eyes wide, you both turn to look at the source of the voice.

He's standing only a few feet away with a smirking girl at his side, who shoots you a wink when your eyes meet (oh no why was this happening you swear you're going to _die of embarrassment_).

Hands on his hips and a sweet, innocent smile on his face, is the resident 'most popular boy' and captain of the volleyball team: Oikawa Tooru.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Big thanks to Bekki once again! This part also has some adult themes and NSFW material. Hope you enjoy! The next one will be the final part!_

—

You and Kyoutani are quite similar in some respects, despite what others might say. For example, you're both thinking the exact same string of angry, vicious curse words. The only difference is that Kyoutani is saying them out loud, while for you they resonate in your head while you're struck speechless.

"Hmm~ Looks like someone else had the idea to have some fun while the library was empty. I told you we should have come earlier, Oikawa." The girl sighs, pretending to glare at Oikawa.

"On an empty stomach?! You know I like to eat my milk bread first…" Oikawa pouts. You're hoping the two might keep each other busy so you could try to untangle yourself from Kyoutani and retain the small shreds of your dignity you have left. But Kyoutani evidently has other ideas in mind, as his grip on you grows stronger, the hand on your chest moving back to your backside as he holds onto you even more tightly.

"The fuck are you doing here?! Can't you see we're busy? Go find your own spot!" Kyoutani is practically snarling, baring his teeth and glaring furiously at Oikawa as you feel his body shaking with rage.

Oikawa smiles, but it's forced and his teeth are grit together. You see him twitch in annoyance, obviously aggravated by Kyoutani's response.

You blink in surprise, looking back and forth between Kyoutani and Oikawa, who are staring each other down. Kyoutani always seems to let Oikawa get away with a lot (you're still a little jealous that he can call Kyoutani a clever, cutesy nickname while you're still stressing over the proper honorifics to use), especially since he was Kyoutani's team captain, but it seems like there is a definite line in the sand. Oikawa too looks like whatever patience he might have had at the beginning of their encounter has quickly been exhausted.

"Ah, sorry, but lunch is ending soon, so we don't have time for that." Oikawa says in a voice that almost drips of sweet poison, leaning against his partner affectionately. His gaze suddenly turns sharp. "And besides, I'll get the job done much faster, and better, than an innocent virgin. Right, Mad Dog-chan?~"

"Sh—Shut the fuck up!" Kyoutani shouts, his face turning red. Whether Oikawa meant to or not, he'd certainly touched a nerve. The glare Kyoutani is shooting Oikawa could peel paint, but Oikawa has a breezy, carefree atmosphere that shows he isn't affected in the least.

"…'Get the job done'?" The girl beside him quirks an eyebrow. Oikawa turns to her and shrugs, sighing dramatically.

"We have to use simple words with him. He's still inexperienced." Oikawa says, putting a mock sad expression on his face.

The girl rolls her eyes and pushes him off playfully, before turning her attention back to you.

"We don't mind sharing." The girl says sweetly, winking at you again. You wish she would stop that…every time she does it your face turns bright red like a tomato, and you want to crawl under a rock.

Kyoutani looks, understandably, surprised, but then his brow furrows again as he thinks. _Considers_.

Oh, _hell_ no.

"No. **No**. _Absolutely_ not." You say furiously as you glare at Kyoutani. You restrain yourself from adding 'And are you _out of your mind_?!', because as angry as you are you think Kyoutani has been embarrassed in front of Oikawa enough for one day (as have you).

He looks up at you, startled, and then gives a small smile. "You're getting much better at that, you know." He says quietly so only you can hear. You feel your anger disappear immediately, and your gaze softens.

He really does mean well.

Letting out a long, loud exhale, Kyoutani glares at Oikawa, who is still smiling amiably. Kyoutani slowly lets you down, making sure to maneuver his body so that Oikawa won't be able to see any part of you, or your exposed underwear. As your feet hit the ground, you quickly start to fix your clothes…only to fall right back into Kyoutani's arms. He catches you immediately, holding you sturdily as he looks down at you in clear concern.

"S—Sorry…my legs are…a little weak." You tell him softly, your hands shaking as you hold onto him desperately. This really can't get any more embarrassing. Kyoutani's eyes go slightly hazy again, and he mutters something about you 'making it hard', and after what just happened you're not sure if he's speaking literally or not, but you know this is not the time to find out.

"She's cute." You hear the other girl whisper.

"Hey…are you trying to make me jealous?" Oikawa responds childishly.

"Mmm…Maybe a little~" The girl laughs. You then hear soft kissing noises, and through sheer force of will to get out of here as soon as possible (you would have _crawled_ if you had to), you force yourself to walk, and walk _away_ at that, as quickly as possible.

Kyoutani follows closely behind you, his hands at the ready in case you fall again, but also keeping his body as close to yours as possible, so much so that he occasionally bumps into you…and then, as you realise he's trying to use your body to hide the obvious bulge in his pants, you stick a little closer to him. Thankfully, the librarian is snoring lightly at her desk, so she doesn't notice either of you as you sneak past. You quickly manage to get yourself away from Oikawa and his partner, and succeed in slipping out of the library before you hear any moaning (one less thing you would need to force out of your memory). You sigh with relief as you start to walk away from the library, your head still swimming.

"Uh…I need to stop here for a sec…" Kyoutani mumbles, grabbing your arm lightly. When you turn around to face him, you see he's pointing to the guy's washroom.

"…The bathroom?" You say, a bit surprised.

"Y—Yeah." He mutters, shifting uncomfortably.

"K—Kay…should I wait?" You ask shyly, your face somehow even hotter than before.

"W—Well, I mean, it's not like—like I can't go for a long time, but if I have to rush then it—" He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, looking away from you as he tries to explain.

"Kyoutani." You interrupt him, trying to hide your red face from the occasional student who runs down the hall, probably attempting to catch a meal at the cafeteria before it closes and thankfully paying the two of you little attention.

You have no idea what he's talking about, but this is not the time to try and understand it. You're still very frazzled from what just happened. "You don't need to explain. Don't worry. I'll see you afterschool, before you go to practice, okay?"

Kyoutani blinks, looking taken aback. He suddenly stares at you closely, his gaze sharp. You squirm a little under his intense gaze, which he quickly notices.

"…What about you?" He asks, in that deep, strong voice he uses when he's really worried about you, and he wants an honest answer.

"Me?" You reply, eyes widening in surprise. You tilt your head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Kyoutani looks even more serious, and then his gaze drifts down to your skirt. "Your panties were really we—mmmph!" Kyoutani's sentence is cut off as you immediately put your hands over his mouth, your expression one of complete shock and total embarrassment.

"I'm fine! Fine! Don't worry! Please don't worry!" You whisper desperately, looking around to make sure there was no one around to hear that. Your entire face feels hot and you know you must look red as a tomato.

Kyoutani is still staring at you in obvious concern. You're touched that your happiness means so much to him, really you are, but at the moment all you can think of is dunking your face into a bowl of ice water to cool it down. And then maybe some other parts of your body.

You don't even want to think about how you're ever going to be able to look Oikawa in the eye again.

You sigh, as you start to pull back your hands slowly. However, before you can completely, Kyoutani grabs your right hand. He holds it gently but firmly, looking down at your feminine fingers with an oddly…affectionate expression.

"Now that I know you can stand up for yourself, I ca…won't hold back anymore." Kyoutani looks at you intently, and you wonder why he changed the word he started to say, 'can't'.

Wait, stand up for yourself? So…the reason Kyoutani seemed so cautious around you before, the reason he was 'holding back'…was because he was afraid you wouldn't be able to say no? _That's _what he was worried about?

I…" He pauses, looking a bit unsure of himself. "I was afraid I'd go too far. That I'd hurt you."

Your tough, sexy boyfriend was also an incredibly cute sweetheart.

"…You won't." You promise him softly, using your thumb to gently stroke the fingers which are holding yours. You wish you could think of more to say, but by the relieved expression on Kyoutani's face you think your words are still enough.

Then, his face suddenly takes on a ferociously determined expression.

"So…I promise next time, you'll definitely enjoy it. _Fully_" He says decisively, the fierce gaze that bores into you making it very clear what it means—and that he means it wholeheartedly.

And then, because this is a day where anything can happen apparently, he puts your ring finger into his mouth. His eyes never leave yours as he bites aggressively at the skin at the base of your finger, being just gentle enough for it not to really hurt. You jump slightly in surprise, and even as Kyoutani pulls your finger away and lets your hand go it takes you a few seconds to understand.

Slowly, you pull you hand back, and look down at it. Near the base of your finger was a bite mark…and your cheeks, somehow, turn even redder as you realise the mark almost looks like a ring.

"Promise." Kyoutani says gruffly, looking away. His cheeks are red too, and it's obvious that you aren't the only one embarrassed.

This is definitely both the most romantic and craziest gesture of affection you'd ever received.


	5. Chapter 5 - End

_Author's Note: And so this is the last part of You'll Find Me in the Library! I hope you guys enjoyed it! And if you did, please let me know! If it's popular I'll have to do more Kyoutani stories in the future! Again, a huge thanks to Bekki for reading and betaing this entire story! This part also has some adult themes and NSFW material. Thank you all so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy! _

—

Still gawking down at your finger in shock, you finally turn your gaze back up to him.

"Kyoutani…" You whisper softly, looking up at him lovingly.

Kyoutani stares at you for a moment before he suddenly winces, and he stuffs his hands into the pockets of his pants anxiously, where you can see them fidgeting. "I…really gotta go. I'll see you later." He growls, his voice husky.

"K—Kay." You say blushing. You lean up to kiss him goodbye, but he quickly jumps back, his hands flying out of his pockets in front of him with his palms forward like he's trying to drive you back. He watches you apprehensively, slowly lowering his hands as he strongly shakes his head.

"That's…not a good idea right now…" He grits his teeth, and begins to shift his weight from foot to foot. You can't help but be confused (and a bit hurt) at his reaction, and with your mind still a little hazy from everything that had happened this lunch hour it's even harder to try and figure out what's wrong. His breathing is getting deeper, and he keeps staring at you, his eyes darting from your lips to your neck to your ruffled skirt.

You smooth your dishevelled uniform out, suddenly self-conscious of your…less than organised state, and as you do so his eyes move up and settle on your neck for a few moments too long. You hear his breath hitch, before his hazy gaze goes back to your eyes. Finally he forces himself to look away, gritting his teeth. "Please. **_I'm at my limit_****.**" He takes a long, deep breath, before looking back at you. Despite his attempt to calm down, he still looks…frustrated. "Just…give me some time."

You look at him in confusion and worry, tilting your head. Sometimes you think you get what he's saying—and then sometimes you're completely lost in what he's trying to convey. Is he mad at you? He certainly looks irritated, and he's fidgeting like a caged animal, his hands balling into tight fists, which gets worse every time his gaze goes over you. But at the same time, it doesn't really…feel like he's upset with you, not to mention the fact that he's never been one to stay quiet when something angers him. You know you're missing _something_, but it's just not clicking in your still slightly addled mind.

He looks down at you, realising you still don't quite get it. Making a frustrated grunt, he stares at you sharply. "Remember…what I said about bathrooms?" He says, giving a dry, breathy laugh as his eyes dart around, looking around the hallway (which is, thankfully, still deserted).

You put a finger on your lips, tapping them as you try to remember. Kyoutani growls, his hands fisting into the fabric of his shirt. You ignore his behaviour (at the moment your mind can really only focus at one thing at a time) and your eyes widen as the conversation from just before you ran to the library swiftly comes to mind, and you nod quickly.

He looks around furtively again, before he suddenly steps closer to you, his body maybe only half a foot away from yours. His gaze slowly drifts down, and your eyes follow. His left hand still grips his shirt desperately, before his right slowly travels down.

Then, you watch in complete and utter disbelief as he begins to rub and grope the swollen area of his crotch.

You freeze completely, every muscle tensing fully as you stand up stock straight. Your face feels like it's been set _on fire_ it's so hot.

Now that you're a bit calmer and your mind isn't completely clouded in lust, you're suddenly painfully reminded of how inexperienced you still are. Not to mention that this open hallway is a fair bit more public than the library!

You look up to his face, which quickly turns a dark red shade of its own. You have a feeling he had been expecting a different reaction from you, or at least hoping for one. You try to think of something to say, but you're at a complete loss for words. All you can think of is that he has certainly made it _explicitly_ clear what he meant earlier, and what he's planning to do right now.

"S—Sorry, I'll make it up to you later!" Kyoutani exclaims, unexpectedly loud, and you jump back slightly in surprise. Kyoutani takes the chance to run into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. A few seconds after, a young student is shoved out the door, which is quickly, and forcefully, closed again. The boy stumbles at first, and after righting himself mutters angrily under his breath. Yet with the wary glare he shoots the bathroom it's obvious he has no desire to try and fight his way back in. Ignoring you, the boy leaves the hallway hastily, grumbling about 'delinquent students' and their 'stupid hair stripes they think make them look so cool'.

You don't say anything, as you still need a few moments for you to desperately try and process what happened. Your head is still swimming, and after a few seconds you just give up, sigh, and look up as you start to leave, hoping that now you can finally calm yourself down.

Only to find Oikawa's pretty partner running straight towards you, waving her arm to get your attention.

"Hey!" She pants, leaning against the wall for support. By her own dishevelled uniform, you have a feeling her state is not just from the short run.

"Good, you're still here!" She smiles brightly, standing up straight. You notice one hand is hidden behind her back. She tilts her head slightly, her grin turning mischievous. "I'm glad I caught you before you left for class…You haven't noticed it, right?"

You're stunned speechless by her sudden appearance, which is helpful since you don't know what her question means or how to answer it anyways. Are you missing something obvious, like when—

You abruptly break out into a cold sweat, worrying she might have seen Kyoutani just before he left…

"Yeah, Oikawa mentioned that you probably wouldn't notice, and Kyoutani would be too distracted to tell you…" The girl sighs dramatically, and then winks at you, putting a hand beside her mouth as she leans forwards and whispers to you conspiratorially. "Between you and me, I think Oikawa feels a little bad about that virgin comment. You know how guys are." She rolls her eyes, before smiling back at you. "I think he wants to help Kyoutani out and make sure he doesn't get into _too_ much trouble."

"Um…I'm sorry but…I don't…?" You stammer, trying to understand what she's talking about. You look at her in concern. "Kyoutani in trouble? What do you mean?"

She straightens up, putting a hand over her mouth to hide her laughter, before holding out the hand from behind her back before you and opening it, showing that she had been hiding a long, thin makeup palette. "Here. It has a mirror in it."

Still staring at her, you slowly take the item from her hand and open it. You see the various colours of make-up inside, appearing to be for many different skin tones, before you look at yourself in the little mirror. For a few moments you just try to look at yourself without turning away in embarrassment. Red face, messy hair, slightly swollen lips…well, not exactly the best condition to return to class in, but not too hard to—

And then you see it. A pale purple colour at the moment, you have no doubt it will soon get darker, since even with your lack of experience you recognise it. Kyoutani's strict attention on the sensitive spot of your neck had left something behind.

A_ hickey_.

Your blushing red face suddenly goes pale.

"What…what do I do?!" You look at the girl frantically, who stares back at you in surprise.

"You…You hide it with concealer. Is this your first hickey?" She asks. Your mortified expression quickly tells her all she needs to know. She pauses, trying to stifle her laughter, and after a few seconds turns to you with a kind smile on her face, her expression soft as she tries to comfort you. "Look, don't worry. They're easy to hide. Just use the stuff in that palette to cover it up! The makeup's waterproof, and you just put one with yellow in it first to balance out the purple of the hickey, and then cover it with the one closest to your skin colour so it doesn't look too obvious. Okay?"

You nod aggressively. "Thank you, thank you so much!" You say gratefully. "I'll return this to you as soon as I can!"

The girl laughs. "Keep it! Consider it an apology gift for Oikawa and I ruining your fun." She smiles, waving at you as she turns and starts to walk back to the library. "Better get moving if you want to hide that before lunch ends!" She calls over her shoulder playfully.

"T—Thanks again!" You cry out, just as she takes a few steps forward. She turns back to you and flashes a peace sign.

"Nagisa-kun always comes to the rescue!" She winks at you, and then turns back.

You watch the girl head back (very quickly, as you have a feeling her own 'fun' was interrupted in order for her to come and talk to you) into the library, and you stare at the closing door for a few moments. You wonder if you had hit your head sneaking into the library or something, and this entire lunch period had just been a hallucination.

But when you gently touch the mark on your neck and realise how sensitive it is, you have no doubt you're completely awake. Sighing loudly, you make your way to the girl's bathroom, which is located the next hall over, and glare at the boy's bathroom as you walk past it. Even through the closed door, you can hear noises coming from it, including a low moan of your name.

Your face goes red as you hastily walk past the bathroom. Turning the corner, you put a hand over your neck, and stare sharply at the floor.

If Kyoutani likes it when you stand up for yourself, he's going to _love_  
>you when you confront him for leaving <em>this<em> on you.

—

_Oikawa: Remember kids, always use a condom when you're going to have fun~ Not all of you will be lucky enough to have kind, wonderful, handsome ultimate cockblock Oikawa Tooru come to your rescue!_

_Author's Note: In all seriousness, although the subject of condoms didn't come up in this story, they are a very important part of sex and staying safe, and I promise they will be a subject brought up in future stories. Stay safe!_

_And so, this is the end of You'll Find Me in the Library! Once again, I hope you guys enjoyed this little story~ And please let me know if you did, or if you have any comments or suggestions on how to improve future stories! I love hearing from all of you :D I really hope you enjoyed this story! See you for the next one 3_


End file.
